The present invention relates generally to an amusement device, and more particularly to an amusement device which is configured to resemble a living being engaging in a specific activity such as a sporting activity.
Numerous amusement devices in the form of a figurine or a stuffed toy have heretofore been designed. Such figurines and stuffed toys have often been configured to resemble a living being such as an animal (e.g. a teddy bear). In addition, it is also common to provide such a figurine or stuffed toy with paraphernalia such as equipment, clothing or other gear related to a particular activity (e.g. a sporting activity) thereby providing the amusement device with a motif.
Some examples of designs of figurines and stuffed toys are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,584 (stuffed toy animal engaging in the sport of parachuting); U.S. Pat. No. Des. 408,674 (stuffed toy animal engaging in the sport of baseball); U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,024 (stuffed toy animal engaging in the sport of baseball); U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,923 (stuffed toy animal engaging in the sport of football); U.S. Pat. No. Des. 261,161 (animal-shaped figurine engaging in the musical activity of drumming).
It is a goal of certain designers to configure figurines and stuffed toys to resemble likable characters having positive personality traits. For instance, it may be desirable to configure a figurine or a stuffed toy so that it resembles a happy, jolly, amiable, friendly, congenial, and good-natured character. One physical attribute that tends to provide a character with such positive personality traits relates to the shape of the character's belly. For example, when a character possesses an extended or enlarged belly, such as the ones carried around by most traditional grandfathers and almost every version of Santa Claus, a viewer may bestow upon that character a positive personality trait such as being happy, jolly, amiable, friendly, congenial, and good-natured.
It is a further goal of certain designers to provide figurines and stuffed toys with paraphernalia such as equipment, clothing or other gear related to a particular activity (e.g. a sporting activity) in as unique a manner as possible to increase the effect of a motif of the amusement device on a viewer.
What is needed therefore is an amusement device in the form of a figurine or stuffed toy that resembles a likable character and which is provided with paraphernalia in a highly unique manner which increases the effect of the motif of the amusement device on a viewer.